Waiting for the Waitress
by strangeland
Summary: Kevin tries to figure out how to get Cindy's attention on J's bar. Kevin/Cindy (One shot)


{ _If there's grammatical errors, tell me_ :) }

Waiting for the waitress

J's Bar.

Kevin an officer of R.P.D. was sitting at a table, looking for a blond waitress named Cindy. It was already a habbit to go to J's bar. The first time he went, he was upset, wanted to drink alone. When he saw the blond who was working there, Kevin decided to appear more often in the bar.

Cindy approached to where Kevin was, holding a notepad and a pen.

- What do you want, officer?

Kevin's arms was crossed on the table. He wasn't sitted at the bar because he knew Cindy doesn't take orders of people at the bar, there's other employees for that.

_"I want to go out on a date with you"_ he thought

- I want a beer.

- Which beer?

- Anyone. You choose.

Cindy wrote on her notepad "(any) beer for the officer". She was trying not to smile of shyness. She thinks Kevin is very hot and she got glad everytime Kevin appeared at the bar.

- Don't get drunk, officer. Imagine if something crazy happens and you are drunk – she smiled while looking down.

Kevin smiled, leaned his back to touch the chair.

- Don't worry. I didn't come here to get drunk.

- Good!

Cindy walked away from Kevin's table and went to the bar. Kevin put both hands on his face. He thought: _"you have to find a better way to talk to her! What if I ask her out? No… she will say "no"…"_

Cindy returned with Kevin's beer on a tray.

- I'm back! – she said excitedly. She placed the beer on the table and put the tray under her arm.

- Thank you… Ah… Cindy, can I ask you something? I hope you can answer me.

She was a little intrigued.

- Ok. Ask!

- What time do you leave J's bar? I mean, when your work is done? I mean… what time the bar closes?

Cindy felt her cheeks burn, but tried to sound as calm as possible.

- The bar closes at 23:00h

Kevin did some calculations. It was still 21:30. He would have to wait until 23h.

- It's… ah…. I want to ask some questions to you.

- About what?

Kevin seemed a little embarrassed and speechless. Looked anywhere but Cindy's face.

- About the violence in this city – he lied.

Cindy was a little scared.

- Did something happen?!

- No… I prefer not to ask these questions right now. There's a lot of people around and you're working. Mind if we can talk when the bar is closing?

- Ok, we'll talk at 23h. I hope it's nothing serious. - She put her hand on his chest a little apprehensive and returned to work.

_"Very good, Kevin. Just invented a ridiculous lie to speak with Cindy_ "he thought.

When it was 23:00h, the last customer was leaving the bar. Cindy finished washing the dishes and told to her friends at the bar she would have to talk with the R.P.D. officer.

She approached to Kevin and said:

- I think we can talk now.

Kevin stood up, stared at Cindy's blue eyes and said:

- I think it would be better if we talk on the outside. Is it okay for you?

- Ok.

Kevin started walking to the front door; Cindy was following him. Kevin walked a little bit on the sidewalk and waited for Cindy.

- I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it…. Okay, let's go to the questions… Have you seen some thieves around here?

- No – Cindy said a little apprehensive.

- Did you hear some robbery stories? Robberies at all?

- No…

- Nothing unusual?

- Wel… Some clients are banned to come here again because when they drank too much, they threatening to break the bar.

- Well, if they come back, just call me… I mean – Kevin answered very fast – Call the police! I'm sure Raccoon Police will come here to arrest some of these guys who want to break the bar – he smiled a little embarrassed. He wondered if she noticed his intentions.

- Alright. I do think Raccoon's police is very competent.

- So… since we are here, I think I can say that… Well, I don't come here often, but when I come, you can feel safe because I will not let anything happen.

Cindy smiled. What an awkward conversation. Kevin passed his hand on his forehead as he looked down. _"My God, is he flirting with me?" _Cindy thought.

Kevin, on the other hand, was holding his words just to not ask her out. He wasn't sure if she would accept and if she refuses, he would simply not show up on J's bar so early.

- Do… Do you have a boyfriend? – Kevin asked as he straightened his uniform so she couldn't notice his shyness.

- No - Cindy pushed her hair behind her ear – Do you have a girlfriend?

Kevin looked up at Cindy. He did not expect that question.

- No. Well, since we're here ... Since you don't have a boyfriend, I was wondering if we could meet again, in a different place ... Then we can talk about many things, not only about urban violence.

- Like a date, officer?

- Call me Kevin, please. And, yes, as a date. Unless it's bad for you. I don' know ... I'll understand ...

- Of course! I hardly can't wait, Kevin. - Cindy was with both hands together. Her cheeks were pink of shyness and excitement.

Kevin sighed in relief. He smiled. His right hand went through his hair and said:

- You know, I was afraid if you would refuse. I was coming to J's bar just to see you. You... you are very beautiful...

Cindy stretched her arms up and kissed him. Kevin hugged Cindy during the kiss. She ran a hand through his hair and she felt his hair for the first time. The kiss was brief and she pulled away from Kevin, somewhat embarrassed.

- I'll sleep happier today after that kiss. - Kevin said.

Cindy took out his pad of paper and a pen. Noted her number and placed the paper in pocket of Kevin's shirt on his chest.

- Call me! Now I have to go.

- I'll call you on Saturday. - Kevin pressed the paper on his pocket.

Cindy turned to leave, but Kevin spoke again:

- Can I have another kiss, miss? May I have it _pretty please_? – He touched the wall while waiting for Cindy.

Cindy turned back, approached Kevin and gave another kiss.


End file.
